Diary
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: The ghostly trio reads Kat's diary. C


Kat couldn't sleep. Her mind was too preocupied with the events that taken place only an hour ago. Why did I feel soo...soo...weird? I've never felt like that before...oh, Casper.  
Kat taken out her diary which she kept hidden under her pillow, only moveing slightly not to wake the sleeping ghost curled up at the end of her bed. She really colden't keep these feelings and thoughs to herself any more, but she just can't tell anybody because there is not one person on this Earth, living or not, who will understand her. Kat spilled her heart out writing that night and fell asleep holding her little, fluffy, pink diary cloce.

The next morning Kat awakend a little late that morning she looked at her clock it was almost dinnertime! Kat hurried out of bed because Kat knew that Casper would be makeing something delicious, like he allway's did. Kat stopped dead in her tracks holding the doorknob.  
she knew something was different. Kat peerd round and suddenly heard snikering from up above.

"STRECH! STINKY! FATSO!" Kat was horrified to see Strech holding something pink and fluffy.  
The treo burst out with fits of laghthder, they obviously read it.

"Hey, Strech!" Stinky started nudging Stretch bearly getting his words out. "Alot happend while we was away that night!" Kat grew hot with both anger and embarassment.

"Hey Kat!" shuted Casper cheerefully gliding through the wall. "Oh, your up! Well dinner's ready so why don't you-" Casper stopped talking when he saw Kat's scared face. Something had happend. He noticed his unckles going red trying to hold their lafter in since Stinky did a 'witt woo' wistle they could not hold it in any longer and burst in to even more fits.

"Hey Shortsheet! listen to this!" Streach said after he calmed down abit with an evil glint in his eye.

"NO!" Kat screamed defenceless.

"Hey, unckle Strech! That's Kat's diary you should not be reading it!" Casper said before he charged at them "Give it here!" He said while trying to catch the thing as Stretch dodges his moves.

"Fatso! Hold the little worm for a minute." Stretch finally said after he got annoyed and Fatso grabbed Casper tight in his oversized hands "Ok boss..."

"Dear diary..." The trio gave an amused look at each other then carried on. "I cannot keep this in any longer...after tonight I wonder what these feelings mean...I have been secretly crushing on my new best friend...his name is..." Stretch stopped glancing at Casper who was totally confused and Kat who just hung her head in defeat. "Casper." Caspers eyes widend and shot to look at Kat. "He is soo perfect, He's soo Kind, friendly and gentle, He's also mischievous fun-loving, adventurous, intelligent...but I want to know...is he PASSIONATE?" The trio burst out laghthing again releacing Casper, throwing the diary at him who caught it and they floated off into another room, but not before saying "This is soo much better than scaring fleshies!" then they was gone leaving the two in an awkuard silence. Casper floated down to Kat and held out the book to her. She took it slowly hugging it tightly.

"Kat?" Casper slowly sarted and waited to see if he would get an answer, which he didn't she still hung her head and stared hard at her hands as if they held the answer to this situation. "I'm sorry, my unckles can be such jerks sometimes..." Kat didn't say anything but she tightend her grip. "Kat?" Kat managed to lift her head slightly to face him, she is very brave. "Is it true?" he asked putting a hand on her cheek and looked directly into her chocolate eyes causing the butterfy's in her stomach to go in a fit. Kat stared back geting lost in his ocean blue eyes and didn't notice the gap between them getting shorter and shorter. The trio popped their invisible heads through the wall to spy on them and caught them a moment before they practically threw their heads a each other causing the trio's jaws to drop so low thet they almost hit the floor. Meanwhile Casper had Kat pinned up against the wall kissing passionately while a few muffled moans and groans escaped their lips. The trio quickly removed their heads and dropped to the floor,  
all three wide-eyed from shock. Casper and Kat were really going at it now, they have even got their tongues involved. Casper could feel Kat's breath, it was all shakey and so he let go for her to breath. Kat struggled to open her eyes but when she did she saw Casper smirking at her with half-shut eyes.

"Well?" he asked still staring directly at her. Kat didn't understand his question.

"Well what?" Casper smirked more leaning in abit clocer.

"Was that passionate egnouth for you?" He asked in almost a whisper now looking at her seriously. Kat just giggled then suddenly stopped looking very upset. "What? Was it that bad?" Casper looked upset to.

"Oh, no the kiss was wonderfull, Casper, but..." Kat tried to hold back afew tears which threatend to fall, but one escaped.

"But what?" Casper asked wiping away the strey tear. Kat sighed deeply.

"But...it wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't?"

"Us." Casper opend his mouth to say something but decided against it. "I mean I will grow older and older but you'll allwas be young."

"Oh, Kat..." Casper started grabbing her shoulders gently but wen't no further when they heard the ghostly trio balling loudly. Kat and Casper peerd round to the wall at the far end of the room and arched an eyebrow to question the sight. They were indeed balling and wineing with tears falling everywhere makeing a puddle appear on the floor.

"Tha-that is s-so sad..." wined Stretch said through sobs.

"I-i-it sure was..." Stinky said blowing his nose in an hanky makeing green stuff fly everywhere.

"I-I-" Fatso started to speak but just couldn't and all three at that moment started balling louder and hugged eachother.

"Aww, C'mon guys." Casper said while floating over to them. "I thought you wanted me to be miseroble anyway." He said patting them on the shoulder to comfort them.

"W-we don't mean it Shortsheet." Said Streatch calming down.

"Yea, w-we want you to be happy..." Said Stinky looking just as pitifull as the other two.

"We only wanted abit of fun." Fatso said hanging his head in shame, they all did.

"C'mon guys..." said Stretch signaling the other two to follow by waving his hand forward.  
"Let's leave the love birds to it." And with that they glided through the wall.

Casper turned back to Kat who had sat down. She picked up her diary from the floor which she had dropped during the umm...makeout.

"Casper?" Asked Kat slowly. Casper said nothing he only glided towards Kat and sat down in mid air next to her. Kat looked at him and in attempt to lighten the atmesphere and said in a small smirk, "I bet your even romantic too..." Casper smiled and rested his head on top of hers.

Meanwhile the ghostly trio is up to something...

"Hey Stretch! Are you sure this is going to work...? I don't think it will..." Stinky said pooring a tube of green goop into another tube of green goop.

"Listen Stinky, if I want you oppinion I'll ASK FOR IT!" Balled Stretch making his head ten times bigger to make his point clear.

"Ok, ok..." Stinky said pooring in some blue goop makeing a puff of black smoke totally cover his face in something smelly, but he liked it.

---Flashback---

"Poor Casper..." Stetch said still upset over what had happend just ten seconds ago.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Stinky eyes stuck to the floor.

"I know! why don't we do something for the little feller!?" Suggested Fatso waveing his hands around.

"Gee Fatso, it's strange I didn't think of that earlier." Stretch said sarcasticly. "But what to do..." The trio searched their heads for a plan.

"I know!" Started Fatso "We'll write him a musicle!" Fatso glided infront of the two other ghosts and opend his mouth to sing something, but before he got anything out, Stretch shouted no in anger and then turned round smileing.

"I've got a plan...We'll bring him back to life!"

"Urm...how?" Asked stinky just before a puff of green smoke came out behind him and put on a guilty face as he saw Fatso wafting it away, Stretch ignoored it and carried on talking.

"That big metal machine thing Casper lead fleshbag into, he came out alive...We'll do that!"  
He said realising there is a stentch overcomeing the room and knocked the two dumber ghosts on the head for it then started gliding away. "Follow me."

---End Flashback---

"GUYS! I think you'd better come over hear!" Shouted Stretch totally bewilderd. as his two lacky's floated over to him. Stretch was holding a crumpled piece of paper, browned with age. "It says...McFadden's Lazurus formular..." They grinned at it wide-eyed. "I think we hit the jackpot...Stinky!" At hearing his name, Stinky saluted. "I want you to make this formular and...Fatso!" Fatso saluted also. "I want you to fetch the ingredients."

"Yes, boss!" they shouted in unison and flew away quickly.

Dr. Harvey was wondering where everybody went because at this time the trio are usually stirring trouble, Casper usually was running around to finish choas for his unckles and Kat usually does her homework at this time.

"Hmm...maybe I should go see whats going on..." Dr. Harvey mumbled to himself and began checking all the rooms...The living room? No. The dining room? No. the whole of the first floor? No. "Maybe there all upstairs ready to scare me..." Dr. Harvey checked every room he sees untill he came up to Kat's room, in which he knocked. "Kat? Sweety? Are you in there?" No answer. Dr. Harvey opend the door and was quite supprised to see Kat and Casper leaning against the wall together sleeping...Dr. Harvey walked up to them and shook Kat lightly "Umm...honey?" Kat made a small noise but then was asleep fully again. "Honey?" Dr. Harvey shook her slightly more this time and both Kat and Casper started to wake.

"Dad?" Kat asked through yawning getting up. While Casper's eye's widend at the sight of Kat's dad and he started to stutter, he was obviously embarrased to realise that he had just seen them at a cloce, cute, cuddly angle -^-^-

"Err...Dr. Harvey! How nice to see you...hehe..." Honestly, if a gohst could blush...

"I'm not even going to ask..." Dr. Harvey said and Kat blushed. Is dad catching on? "I'm actually worried about the trio...I havn't seen them all morning...I think there up to something..."

"Sorry, dad...I havn't seen them." Kat shrugged and Casper agreed.

"Well, if you do, tell me...those three could do anything..." Dr. Harvey said before retreating back to the study.

"Casper?" Kat started in a low wisper. "Do you suppose they ARE up to something?"

"Umm...I dunno..." Casper's voice was just as low as Kat's. "My unckles are pretty unpredictoble..."

"As we saw." Kat said remembering what happend a short time ago and blushed and again,  
if Casper could blush this would be one of the times.

"Casper?" Kat turned to look at him and their eyes met once again.

"Hmm?"

"That kiss you gave me..." Kat stared messing nerviously with her fingers. "Can I have another one?" Casper grinned, half closing his eyes.

"Kat?" Casper said in almost a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"You still haven't answerd my question..."

"What question?" Kat was a little supprised at his statement. Oh, no! what if I was a really bad kisser and now he's just trying to avoid me...

Casper moved cloce to her and whisperd in her ear.

"Can I keep you?" Kat's bad thoughts dissapeerd in an instent.

"If I answer, would you kiss me?" Kat asked, her voice as soft as Casper's. Casper let out a soft laughth and traild kisses down her neck. A faint moan escaped Kat's lips in responce.

"Was that moan a yes?" Casper asked playfyllness reflecting in his eyes.

"Was that kiss a yes?" Kat asked staring in his eyes with the exact same playfullness.

"Oh, well, if you gonna play it that way..." Casper said turning side ways and fake pouting which only made him cuter.

"Casper..." Kat said giggling.

"No, no Kat, if you don't answer then I'm not kissing you." Casper was now grinning.

"Ok, ok...Yes, are you happy now?" Kat asked pulling him clocer. Casper grinned wider and leant in. They became clocer, clocer, clocer...untill-

"CASPER!" Shouted a formilier angry voice that practically made Kat and Casper crap themselves. Casper shurgged it of. They can wait a second longer can't they? Casper and Kat resumed what they was about to do when...

"CASPER!!!" There it was again. They obviously can't wait a second longer...

"I'm sorry Kat..." Casper said with a obvious apologetic look.

"It's ok...I'll wait." Casper sighed and floated off in the direction the voice came from, outside the trio's bedroom.

"You called, unckle Stretch?" Casper asked with a dissapionted voice.

"Yes, Casper, Me, Stincky and Fatso all feel bad and want to make it up for all the trouble and hard work we have caused you..." Casper was rather supprised at this, with the tone of the shouts, Casper immediately thought he was in trouble.

"Unckle Stretch...I..." Casper tried to start but Stretch immedietely interupted.

"Follow us Bulbhead!" Stretch made his way down the hallway and Casper followed.

Kat was board, she has soo much fun with Casper. Kat laid on her bed, well...Casper's bed,  
anyway she retrived her pink, fluffy diary and documented all events, in detail. After a while Kat heard a knock on her door. Kat sighed, she was on a role with her diary, any more and it would become a novel...

"Come in!" Kat shouted. Dr. Harvey immedietly opend the door.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes ok, honey?"

"Ok, dad." Kat replyed and Dr. Harvey leaft and closed the door behind him. Kat looked at her clock, it said 6:15. Kat finished her...novel, finally and looked back at her clock, 6:35. She should be going down now but she just suddenly started daydreaming. There was another knock on her door which immedietly snapped her out of it and she quickly headed to the door shouting "Right!" on the way. Kat opend the door exspecting to see her father but instead she saw a young, handsom, blue eyed blond standing there. Kat just stared in shock, unable to move but when she did she closed the door, taken a deep breath and opend it again. She stood there in the presence of the same young man but now wearing an amused smile.

"B-but how?" Kat asked not takeing her eyes off the young man before her who gave a little chuckle and pulled her close.

"My unckles were up to something..." He said not dareing to break eye contact. Kat smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while Casper tightend his grip around her waist.

"Ok, who are you and what are you doing with my doughter?" Asked Dr. Harvey suddenly, startleing the two and quickly let go of eachother blushing furiously.

"Dr. Harvey, I was...urm..." Started Casper searching his mind for an excuce.

"Dad, it's Casper!" Kat said trying to shadow the fact that her dad had cought them in that position. 


End file.
